


Insanity lies in the family

by ReaperBelial



Category: One Piece
Genre: Another Timeline, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante Lives, M/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperBelial/pseuds/ReaperBelial
Summary: What if Corazon had survived Doffys attack and now wanted to get back to Law?





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> I had some idea of how Corazon could have survived and what he was doing then. I don't know if this was too easy or if it makes sense, but I wanted to write this little thing. Tell me what you think of the idea.

It must have been ages until Rocinante finally opened his eyes. His breathing was slow and his mind recaptured pieces of what happened before he lost his consciousness. Around him seemed to be voices and he realized that he was laying in a bed. As he looked around he recognized somebody who looked like a doctor and of all people he doesn't want to see, Sengoku.

He remembered his brother with a gun. Remembered the shots he fired at him. Wasn't he dead? His chest hurt nearly as much as before, but was death really that painful? He turned one arm over his eyes and heard Sengoku saying: “Rocinante! Finally you're awake! How are you feeling?” With two short steps the marine was on his side, but Rocinante really didn't want to talk to him.

His mind was with Law, full of sorrow whether the boy had managed to escape. Whether he was alright. It got to him, that if Sengoku was here, he must have managed to survive somehow. “You were such a lucky one. We thought you were dead! But it seemed the bullets didn't hit your organs or something vital!” Sengoku got into a monolog of how glad he was that Rocinante was alive and how much value he had for the marines, but the blonde didn't really listen.

It was some of his bad luck or good luck, that he could survive something like this. He decided it was bad luck. As always, he managed to get leniently out of the worst. But in this case, he wasn't sure if it was the best for him. If Doffy found out he was alive, maybe he would do something worse then to kill him a second time. 

-

Days were going by and Rocinante slowly recovered from his injuries. Sengoku was certain that he would follow the marines once again, but he had other plans. As soon as he could stand up again, he used his abilities to silently grab his stuff at night and vanish.

Nobody took notice of the patient who was leaving the infirmary without a single sound. Nobody would notice until he was long gone. As always he was proud of his devil fruit abilities. //Now you see Law, I' am not useless!// With tears in his eyes as he was thinking of the young boy he left too early, Rocinante ran into the cold of the night. Only thing he had left at his sickbed was his shoes. It reminded him as his feet got colder and colder on the still wet bottom from an early rain shower. And how could it be otherwise, he tripped.


	2. 13 years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks for this many Kudos and the 2 comments in this short time!!!  
> So here is the first chapter of the story. I hope you will like it and look forward to more of this.  
> I really like the idea and will definitely write a while on this!
> 
> Have fun ;)

It was real quiet in the Bottakuri Bar. Shakky was occupied with the dishes as a single customer silently smoked in one corner. “You should'nt smoke that much, it's bad for you!” She sing-sanged at him. Rosinante grinned at her, inhaling deep from his cigarette. It was a really long time he had tried to be undercover and at the same time find the whereabouts of Law.

Every time he had a clue, he missed him by minutes. “Then you should start quitting and try being some good example.” He answered Shakky. Her bar was the right spot if you tried getting information. The worst case he had hoped would'nt occur, happened only a few days from now. The information that he got from Shakky was that Law had fought Doffy at Dress Rosa. Fortunately it seemed that he had won.

But that made things only more complicated. With Law only wounded but alive and Doffy in prison he should be happy. He wanted to see Law badly, but something told him, that he needed to see Doffy before that.   
He had avoided the marines where he could and hoped they wouldn't search for him anymore. He had dyed his hair black and changed his make-up completely. With his appearance now, he could be anybody. At first Sengoku had believed that Rosinante would work undercover again for him, but after this long 13 years, even he must have realized that he was wrong. 

And after what happened 2 years ago at the headquarters and Sengokus sudden resignation, Rosinante was really glad that he worked no more for the marines. Sengoku was the one he had accepted for a long time. But Sakazuki? He wasn't sure if he could do the same things for him.

Shakky grinned. “You were staring at that wanted poster for quite a while. Wanna try to get the bounty?” Rosinante looked up at her and gave her his brightest smile. “No, I don't think I had a chance right now. But I wanna meet him again!” He put the poster in his jacket and stood up. Then he walked over to Shakky and gave her the money for his drink. “I have to go if I want to catch up. See ya then!” “Wish you good luck Mr. Stranger.” She sing-sanged as Rosinante left the bar.

“Traflgar Law. You seem to know some dangerous people.” She murmured to herself.

~*~

It had'nt taken him long, to find a clue where to find Doffy. He was on a convoy ship to bring him to Impel Down. Rosinante already knew the roads the marines took for such a convoy. He had a tiny but very fast ship, so it was a simple one to reach the convoy long before they were near Impel Down.

Without a single sound he approached the marine convoy at dawn. Four great ships. “Vice admiral Tsuru, hm...” he murmured to himself as he recognized the flag ship. If they kept Doffy prisoner on this ships, he knew exactly where he should search for him. He was long enough a marine and had many occasions to remember every single detail about them.

At this hour there weren't many guards on deck. Without a trace that he ever was there, Rosinante slipped into the ships belly. His heart started beating as he searched for his brother. Fortunately he was the only one who could hear it. Would he be able to say all the things he wished to say to him? Would he able to confront him directly? And how would Doffy react?

After a little while of searching he finally found the prison cell with Doffy in it. Silently, he opened the lock with a pick lock. As he entered the cell he stretched the sound bubble so that Doffy could hear his steps. His brother was in chains who were allover his body and his face was hidden behind some bandages.

“What is it now, old hag? Changed your mind or something?” Doffy snickered. “The old hag isn't here!” Rosinante answered, as he slowly removed the sunglasses and the bandages from Doffys eyes. “Hello brother.” He said with a devilish smile.

Doflamingo stared in shock as he recognized the face of his brother that he believed dead. Then, a second later, he began to laugh maniacally. “What is this now? Are you here to haunt me? Am I seeing ghosts already? Fufufufu~” Rosinante calmly sat down beneath him and lit a cigarette.

“Oh no, I am no ghost.” he began after he took the first puff. “You shot me how much? Three, four, five times? But I am still alive.” Doffy snickered again. “That would made you the luckiest man in the world you clumsy dimwit!” The smile on Rosinantes face only got brighter. “You know how clumsy I am and, more importantly, how lucky I always was with injuries! Sadly it seems, you haven't aimed that well. No shot hit something vital! Only flesh wounds...”  
The snickering went silent as Doflamingo realized what his brother was saying. It sounded totally absurd but on the other hand, Doffy KNEW exactly how lucky he was. How many times was it that Rosinante got away from death in the most ridiculous ways? 

“Now you understand, I see.” Rosinante stood up and bent over his brother to look him in the eyes. “You can't do a single thing with these Karouseki, couldn't you? And nobody will hear you in here because of me. What did you think I came for?” After another puff he blew the smoke into Doffys face.

“Some kind of revenge? Feel free, I don't mind. You can do nothing to me, that would leave a scar on me!” Doflamingo pretended to be tough, but Rosinante knew his brother far too well, as to oversee that little drop of sweat at his temple.

“It's ok Doffy, I knew you would feel no pain if I'd torture you.” He laid one hand on Doffys cheek and began caressing it. “What do you mean?” The voice of the otherwise so proud ex-king of Dress Rosa began to waver, just a tiny bit. “What you fear the most, dear brother, is someone who is kind and loving to you.” Now it was on Rosinante to snicker. “You never could bear it if somebody was kind to you.” He said as he slowly began to embrace Doffy.

Doflamingo screamed.


End file.
